


A Shot of Gold

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunk Bets, F/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Belle can never say no to a bet, especially one that's going to be so easy to win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tinuviel-undomiel said: Rom Com: Everyone thinks Belle needs to get out there after her break up with her boyfriend so Ruby dares her to make out with Mr. Gold. Little do they know, Belle and Gold have been sleeping together ever since she dumped her boyfriend. ;-D

“You’ve gotta do it,” Ruby said matter-of-factly. “It’s my turn, you chose dare, and I said you need to make out with Mr. Gold.”

Belle rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her drink, glancing over to where Mr. Gold stood at the bar waiting for the rent and trying not to touch anything. It was a bachelorette party, and she hadn’t been willing to risk what could come up if _truth_ was in play. Everybody was way too interested in her love life, since she was the only single one at the table since she’d broken up with her last boyfriend six months ago and as far as they knew she hadn’t seen anyone else since – as far as _they_ knew.

“What if he’s not interested?” Belle asked, making eye contact with Mr. Gold and sizing him up for a moment.

“Then pull your shirt down lower!” Ariel called out from down the table with the penis covered veil draped over her head.

“Okay, you have to at least _try_ ,” Ruby said. “I want to see actual flirting! But yeah, pulling your shirt down a little bit wouldn’t hurt.”

“So how do I prove I did it?” Belle asked. “I mean, I don’t think he’s the type to want to do more than flirt in this place and I’m not getting his underwear.”

“Get a hickey,” Ariel said.

“Right before your wedding?” Belle asked. “So I’ll be at the altar with a giant purple mark on my neck?”

“She never said it had to be on your neck,” Ruby said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Okay,” Belle said. “I’ll do it. But if I do the next time we go out the drinks are on you.”

“And after I did everything in my power to get you laid?” Ruby asked, sounding hurt. “I’m shocked, but okay. Deal.”

Belle rolled her eyes again, but tugged her top down until it was just covering her lacey bra, and slipped her hands into her bra cups to pull her breasts up a little higher which drew cheers from her assembled friends. She slid off her stool and sauntered over to where he stood at the bar with all the confidence she could muster. She leaned over the bar while she waited for the bartender’s attention which she knew would draw Mr. Gold’s eyes if nothing else.

“Miss French,” he said by way of greeting.

“Mr. Gold,” she replied. “I’m in a bit of a pickle.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah. I’ll spare you the details, but we need to make out.”

She tossed him a flirtatious look over her shoulder, and he was smiling smugly at her.

“Oh I think I’m going to need those details, Miss French.”

Of course he was going to want to know. She was pretty sure he was going to enjoy everything about this, actually. She ordered another drink from the bartender and then turned back to face Mr. Gold, making sure she looked like she was putting the moves on him from afar.

“So Ariel is getting married,” Belle said, trying to stir her drink suggestively. “There was a drunken game of truth or dare amongst the bridesmaids, and apparently I need to have more sex.”

“Do you?” he said, taking a long look down her body. “Could have fooled me.”

“Well, they don’t know about our little arrangement, do they?” she replied with a coy little smile. “Which is why they agreed to buy all my drinks next time if I can come back with a hickey.”

He laughed and let his eyes linger on her body in a way that gave her goosebumps. This was going to be so much fun.

“So what’s in it for me?” he asked her. “If you’re getting free drinks in exchange for my work then I think some compensation should be on offer.”

Belle giggled like he’d told a joke and tapped his shoulder playfully.

“You’re so bad!” she shrieked playfully just loud enough for her friends to hopefully hear and moved in closer before adding in a soft, suggestive voice “you know what you’re gonna get, Mr. Gold.”

They’d only slept together a few times before. The first time, she’d stayed late at the library and didn’t feel like making herself dinner and had walked the short distance to the diner to get takeout. Mr. Gold had been there as well, and they’d gotten to talking while waiting for their respective meals to arrive, and it had ended with takeout on her sofa and then other things on that same sofa. A few days later, she’d seen him still working in his shop late at night from her window and she’d snuck across the street to knock on the door and they’d ended up spending the night on a cot in the back room of the antique shop.

It was a secret they shared only with each other, and it was a wonderful one. It felt naughty in the best kind of way and every time she woke up with him she felt like a much more interesting woman the rest of the day. She knew things about him that nobody else did, like that his name was Edmund and he took his eggs sunny side up, or that he liked for her to be on top during sex.

“Enlighten me,” he said at last. “I need to decide if it’s in my best interest to indulge you.”

He was teasing her, and she knew it but she also loved it and she was pretty sure he could tell. He was going to make her work for this, that bastard.

“I know what you like,” she replied, moving even a little bit closer to him and playing with his tie. “The question is how badly you want me to do it and whether it’s worth walking out of this bar with me right now.”

He chuckled and glanced over to her table where her friends were chatting and laughing and shooting them the occasional glance.

“Come on,” she said, tugging at his tie and batting her eyes. “You got that big fancy car of yours outside?”

“What if I do?”

“I was just thinking...it’s got a pretty big back seat and if anyone knows how to get away with public indecency I’d think it was you.”

“I may be able to spare an hour or two for you. If you’re sure.”

“I’m a big girl, Edmund,” she replied. “I think I know what I’m about.”

He shivered, and she knew right then that she’d talked him into it. He tossed a few bills onto the bar to pay for her drinks and then led her out the front door to where his car was parked. She’d never been in it before, but she’d always kind of had a kink for it. It was a really nice car with a lot of room and as long as they had an excuse to go sort of public she was going to run with it.

“So where do you need this hickey?” he asked once they were both settled in the backseat.

Belle thought about it for a little while. Ideally, ‘inner thigh’ seemed pretty fantastic, but she needed it to be someplace that she could show it off later but not anywhere that it couldn’t be easily covered.

“The back of my neck?”

He swallowed hard and nodded as she swept her hair up and turned her back towards him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer before pressing his lips to the juncture of her neck and her shoulder. He kissed her lightly for a few seconds before his lips parted and he sucked the flesh into his mouth like a vampire. All the nerves in her body were sending pleasure signals and she had to press her legs together as he teased the flesh along her spine with his tongue and teeth. She was shivering with arousal before he finally pulled his lips from her neck with a soft _pop_ and started licking and kissing the mark he’d left behind.

“I think that should be good enough to win your bet,” he whispered into her hair. “Now, I believe we had made a deal?”

She leaned back against him and he instantly drew her into a tight embrace, reaching one of his hands to knead her breast gently. Belle arched her back into him as he teased her, before finally just sliding into his lap so his hands could wander her entire body. He kissed her neck up to her ear before he buried his face in her neck and squeezed her tight against him.

Belle wriggled around so she could face him and kissed him hard on the lips. She loved this part the best, the way it felt to kiss him like they couldn’t ever be close enough. He squeezed her ass through her skirt which had climbed precariously high, and she reciprocated by pulling his lower lip between her teeth just hard enough to toe the line into painful.

“Did you miss me?” he whispered, sliding his hand underneath her panties and sliding a finger inside of her.

“Oh, God, yes!” she replied, closing her eyes tight at this newest burst of pleasure that was shooting through her body. He was tormenting her and she loved it.

She ran her fingers into his hair and held onto it tightly as he slowly drew his finger in and out of her, spreading her arousal across her pussy and inner thighs until she was sure her panties must be soaking wet. Finally, after she was damn near sure she was going to lose the ability to speak if he kept going, he drew his hand from her and made a show of licking her wetness off of his finger.

“You’re good at this,” she said once he was done. “I’m really going to enjoy winning this bet.”

“Unfortunately, I have some other business to attend tonight,” he said, reaching down again to caress her through her panties. “Though it’s been a pleasure winning your free drinks.”

She groaned in protest and reached down to press his hand against her harder.

“You can’t stop!” she whined. “It feels so good. I’m going to be distracted all night now.”

“Good,” he said. “Then you have some incentive to come to my house tonight after your party.”

“That could be pretty late. And I’ll probably be pretty drunk.”

“Well then you’ll have some incentive to stay fairly sober, don’t you?”

“You’re such a bastard,” she sighed, wiggling her skirt down her thighs a little bit further. “You sure I can’t entice you to stick around a little bit longer? I can get a lot done in fifteen minutes.”

She cupped him through his trousers and licked her lips slowly to drive the point home – his cock was fully erect and she was not above trading sexual favors in this car if it would get him to keep fingering her just a little bit longer.

“Very sure. I held up my end of the deal, and you’re going to pay me back by coming over tonight.”

“Fine,” she said. “If you insist on waiting then I’ll be by around two.”

She’d hoped that he’d tell her not to worry about it and let her fuck him in the car, but he just nodded and opened the door, getting out of the car and letting her join him in the parking lot. The cool night air hit her panties and her wet inner thighs and sent her shivering in anticipation and cold combined.

“I’ll see you at two,” he said.

He kissed her softly before climbing into the front and driving off, leaving her to try to get her breathing back under control before she rejoined her friends and claimed her prize.


End file.
